3 soeurs
by Turbulol
Summary: Ceci est l'histoire de la scolarité de Bellatrix, Narcissa et Andromeda au temps des Maraudeurs à Poudlard... Chapitre 6: sortie à préauLard et conséquences...
1. Une journée qui commençait si bien

**Titre:** Avant la fin

**Auteur:** Berlingotte

**Spoilers:** Les six premiers tomes

**Résumé:** Ceci est une fic portant sur la scolarité de Narcissa et Andromeda à Poudlard.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et compagnie est la propriété de JKRowling, je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour écrire.

**Bla-Bla:** Je dois vous prévenir que certains personnages sont un peu Ooc, et que les dates ne sont pas trop respectées... Mais enfin, c'est l'histoire de ces deux filles telle que je la vois... ou du moins telle que _j'aurais aimée_ qu'elle se passe... donc ne me tapez pas si les personnages ne collent pas au Canon...

C'était une chaude journée d'été. Un grand repas s'organisait dans la maison des Black, qui réunirait plusieurs familles influentes du monde des sorciers. Dans le manoir, l'ambiance était survoltée. Des elfes de maison courraient dans tous les sens en portant des nappes ou des plats. Dans une chambre à l'étage, cependant, deux jeunes filles riaient à gorge déployée. Narcissa et Andromeda Black se préparaient pour le banquet tout en évoquant des anecdotes sur Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie où elle étaient toutes deux scolarisées. Narcissa, blonde et fine, portait une robe bleue marine qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Andromeda, quand à elle, était vêtue d'une élégante robe verte de la couleur de ses yeux, ses longs cheveux bruns entremêlés de fils d'or lui tombant dans le bas du dos. Toutes deux finissaient de se préparer, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte, et un jeune homme de l'âge d'Andromeda entra. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient gracieusement sur le front, et son beau visage était éclairé d'un sourire. Il était visiblement de la même famille qu'Adromeda. Les deux jeunes filles coururent vers lui pour l'embrasser.

-Sirius! Enfin! dit Andromeda. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas arrivé plus tôt?

-Il faut savoir se faire désirer, répondit Sirius en sortant de derrière son dos un bouquet qu'il tendis à chacune de ses cousines. Et de toute façon, vous, les filles, vous mettez tellement de temps à vous préparer...

-Ah oui? intervint Narcissa en le regardant d'un air dangereux. C'est vrai que comparez à vous, les garçons, qui gémissez au moindre coup de peigne superflu...

Le jeune homme fut heureusement sauvé par l'apparition d'un elfe de maison qui leur annonça qu'on les attendait en bas. Après un dernier regard au miroir en pied, les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la chambre d'Andromeda, accompagnées de Sirius, et descendirent l'escalier de marbre, sans aller trop vite pour ne pas déchirer leurs robes. Les invités, ainsi que le reste de la famille, étaient déjà présents, et tout ce beau monde était réuni au tour du buffet, remarqua Andromeda avec amusement. A leur entrée, ils se retournèrent pour observer les trois adolescents. Mal à l'aise, Andromeda s'éclipsa vers le jardin où une immense tente était dressée. Elle n'avait jamais aimé être le centre des regards. Chemin faisant, elle capta une conversation entre son père et Octavius Malefoy.

-Votre fille est décidément un bijou, disait celui-ci, elle fera sans aucun doute honneur à notre famille.

Surprise, Andromeda s'arrêta net. Que voulait dire cet homme? Elle se retourna, pour se trouver en face de son père et de Malefoy qui la regardaient en souriant. Le sourire de Malefoy la fit frissonner. Il y avait quelque chose de...carnassier.

-Andromeda! appela son père. Viens par ici!

Elle les rejoignit, plaquant un sourire de circonstances sur son visage, et salua Malefoy. Elle n'aimait décidément pas cette homme, se dit-elle alors qu'il lui faisait un baisemain. Il sentait la magie noire à plein nez. Elle se tourna vers son père. Elle attendait une explication, mais...

-Votre attention, s'il vous plaît! héla son père. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

Les convives se retournèrent. Parmi eux, Andromeda repéra Sirius et Narcissa, qui la regardaient d'un air interloqué; et sa mère qui s'avançait, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Elle frémit en s'apercevant que Lucius Malefoy, le fils d'Octavius Malefoy, les avait rejoint. Tandis que son père commençait un discour sur la fierté des familles au sang pur, elle fit le lien dans sa tête. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Ce dîner n'était en fait qu'un prétexte pour annoncer...

-...les fiançailles de ma fille, Andromeda, avec Lucius Malefoy, scellant ainsi l'amitié qui réunit nos deux familles depuis si longtemps déjà.

Sous le choc, Andromeda réagit en affichant un sourire crispé. Ils allaient devoir se contenter de ça pour l'instant. Elle serra machinalement les mains des invité venus la féliciter. Comment n'avait elle rien vu venir? Elle chancela. Malefoy Junior lui sourit d'un air hautain. Elle le fusilla du regard.

-Hé, cousine...

Elle se retourna. Sirius et Narcissa étaient tout proches. Ils l'attirèrent dans un coin tranquille, non sans que Sirius ait d'abord lancé un regard féroce à Malefoy.

-Alors? Comment tu prends la nouvelle?

Elle ne répondit rien, effondrée. Narcissa lui prit la main.

-Ca m'étonne que Capsellia ne m'ai rien dit.

Capsellia Malefoy était la soeur de Lucius, et la meilleure amie de Narcissa.

-Elle ne devait pas être au courant, répondit Sirius. Généralement, seuls les principaux concernés sont tenus dans le secret.

-Et moi, je ne suis pas concernée, peut-être? cria presque Andromeda.

-Papa et Maman avaient sûrement peur que tu refuses, répondit Narcissa. Ils ont préféré te mettre au pied du mur. Il est plus facile de t'avoir quand on te prend par surprise, ajouta-t'elle.

Elle avait raison, pensa Andromeda. Elle ne pouvait plus se désister, maintenant.

* * *

Pour le dîner, Andromeda fut placée à côté de son fiancé;elle necessa de le fusiller du regard. 

-Pourquoi donc me regardes-tu de cette façon, ma douce? demanda-t'il à voix basse.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! répondit-elle sur le même ton. Et tu le sais très bien. Il n'est pas question que je t'épouse.

-Mais, à ce qu'il me semble, personne ne t'a demandé ton avis.

-Justement. _Tu_ vas refuser.

-Ah oui?

-Tu n'as qu'à prétexter une maladie grave, ou autre chose, dit-elle en désespoir de cause. De toute façon, tu mens comme tu respires.

-Voyez-vous ça?

-De toute façon, si tu n'annules pas ce mariage, je te rendrais la vie tellement insupportable que tu me supplieras à genoux de t'accorder mon pardon.

-Ho, mais si quelqu'un d'entre nous doit se mettre à genoux, ce ne sera sûrement pas moi, ma chère. J'arriverai bien un jour à te faire plier devant moi.

"Compte là dessus..." pensa Andromeda. Elle ne put pas lui répondre. Isabelle malefoy, la mère de Lucius, l'entraîna dans une conversation aussi futile qu'inutile sur la forme de sa robe de mariée.

En soupirant, Andromeda échangea un regard navré avec Sirius et Narcissa. Ils lui répondirent par une grimace. Elle se tourna de l'autre côté, et se raidit en croisant le regard moqueur de sa soeur aînée Bellatrix. Celle-ci était en pleine conversation avec Rodolphus Lestrange, son fiancé. Ils se tournèrent vers elle avec un sourire ironique. Andromeda soupira encore une fois et feignit d'accorder une attention toute particulière à la conversation d'Isabelle Malefoy.

A la fin du repas, Brutus Black se leva, et après un bref discour, fit apparaître une estrade où des musiciens se placèrent. En voyant tous les visages se tourner vers Malefoy et elle, Andromeda compris que la tâche d'ouvrir le bal leur incombait, à elle et à son cher fiancé. Elle se leva sans rien laisser paraître de son agacement, se plaça au centre de la piste magiquement créée, et ils commencèrent à danser. Elle se tenait le plus loin possible de Malefoy, tandis que lui essayait de se rapprocher, et Andromeda aurait trouvé la situation risible si ce n'avait pas été elle qui essayait d'échapper à Malefoy. Enfin, d'autres couples les rejoignirent. Andromeda vit Narcissa danser avec Sirius. Elle leur sourit en s'écartant un peu plus de Malefoy. Le jeune homme était un véritable grand-frère pour Narcissa. A son arrivée à Poudlard, elle avait été répartie à Gryffondor avec Andromeda, ce qui avait mis leurs parents dans une rage folle. Craignant que sa soeur et son amie Capsellia ne subissent la haine des Serpentards, Sirius et ses amis, les Maraudeurs, avaient immédiatement pris à coeur la sécurité des deux fillettes. Les rares Serpentards assez fous pour s'attaquer quand même à elles s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie pendant au moins une semaine. Les amies d'Andromeda, quand à elles, avaient été comblées de jouer un rôle de grande soeur. Andromeda soupira. Poudlard avait réussi à lui faire oublier qu'elle appartenait à l'une des plus puissantes familles de sorciers au sang pur, l'une des plus versées dans la Magie Noire, aussi. Malheureusement, les événements de la journée l'avaient replongée dans la dure réalité...

Voilà voilà... Je sais que c'est très court, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même... (vous savez comment faire pour me le dire, hein?)

Comme je serai un peu prise par mes révisions en vue de l'oral de français (ouille!), je ne pourrai sûrement pas vous poster la suite avant le 26 juin... Mais, on sait jamais... si vous êtes pressés... Faites signe! Au fait, ma version de Word na corrige les fautes qu'avec un dico anglais, donc, il y a sûrement des fautes... Prévenez-moi au lieu de me laisser m'enfoncer, non mais! êé


	2. Retour à poudlard

Dans le Poudlard Express, Narcissa se dit qu'elle avait décidemment de la chance d'avoir été envoyée à Gryffondor. Les filles de Serpentard, en plus d'être des enfants gâtées bourrées de préjugés, étaient d'une futilité navrante. Elles l'avaient attirée dans leur compartiment au moment où elle sortait des toilettes, et l'avaient assaillie de questions à propos des fiançailles de sa soeur et du beau Lucius Malefoy. Après un quart d'heure de cette conversation hautement intellectuelle, Narcissa avait prétexté un rendez-vous et s'était éclipsée. Soulagée de s'en être tirée à si bon compte, elle rejoignit le compartiment de sa soeur, où elle avait laissé ses bagages.

-Tu tombes bien, lui dit Lily Evans, la meilleure amie d'Andromeda; Capsellia et Aryus viennent de passer. Ils te font dire qu'ils sont au tout dernier wagon.

Narcissa la remercia et partit à la recherche de ses amis. Dans le wagon que lui avait indiqué Lily, elle retrouva Capsellia et Aryus Lestrange, ses deux meilleurs amis, ainsi que Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius, qui était en même année qu'eux à Serpentard.Tous trois semblaient plongés dans une conversation très animée, et Capsellia la prit à parti alors qu'elle refermait la porte du compartiment

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, toi, que Sirius ne soit pas fiancé?

-Euh...

Narcissa n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à la question.

-Je pense que Sirius, lui, ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement que ta soeur, Narcissa, dit Regulus.

Capsellia et Narcissa échangèrent un regard indigné, mais Aryus répondit à leur place.

-Andromeda ne se serait pas non plus laissée faire, si seulement on lui avait laissé le choix, n'est-ce pas?

Régulus ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux.

-Mais, pour en revenir à Sirius, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre, reprit Narcissa. J'essayerai de lui poser la question.

-Enfin, dit Capsellia. Ce n'est quand même pas très rassurant de voir que, tout ce que nous réserve l'avenir, c'est un mariage arrangé.

Régulus ouvrit de grands yeux..

-Pourquoi? s'étonna-t'il.

-Mais voyons, réfléchit! s'impatienta Capsellia. Le mariage, c'est fait pour unir deux personnes qui s'aiment, pas deux familles!

Régulus échangea un regard avec Aryus, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, d'un air de dire "Ah, ces filles, quelles romantiques!". Narcissa éclata de rire. Régulus était parfois lent et il fallait dire que Capsellia n'était pas particulièrement patiente. Sirius n'avait jamais été très proche de son frère, et il avait donc grandit totalement sous l'influence de la famille Black. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard, Narcissa l'aimait bien. Il était gentil, et aurait peut-être mérité un peu plus d'attention de la part de Sirius.

Bientôt, il fut l'heure de se mettre en uniforme. Narcissa partit chercher ses affaires dans le compartiment qu'occupaient sa soeur et les amis de celle-ci, qui paraissait plus calme que d'habitude. Elle entra dans le silence. Etonnée, elle vit les regards furibonds que sa soeur lançait à Ted Tonks, son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ne semblait d'ailleurs pas particulièrement joyeux. Elle lança un regard surpris à Alice Caroll, qui lui répondit par un regard pétillant, ainsi que Lily. Renonçant à comprendre, la jeune fille enfila sa robe par-dessus son uniforme, prit ses bagages, et sortit rejoindre ses amis.

En descendant du train, les Première Année furent accueillis par Hagrid, le Garde-Chasse. Narcissa, pour sa part, chargea ses valises dans une des diligences sans chevaux, puis resta à côté attendre les autres. De loin, elle vit Malefoy retenir sa soeur par le bras et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'un air satisfait. Andromeda se dégagea d'un geste brusque, et fila rattrapper ses amis dans un diligence.

-Narcissa? appela Capsellia, maintenant installée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Oh, euh... J'arrive, répondit Narcissa.

Elle monta dans la diligence, qui s'ebranla vers le chateau.

Arrivés au chateau, Narcissa et Capsellia, qui étaient à Gryffondor, se séparèrent de Régulus qui alla s'assoir à la table des Serpentards, tandis qu'Aryus rejoignait ses amis à la table des Serdaigles. Elles-mêmes se dirigèrent vers une bande de Gryffondors de Seconde Année qui les accueillirent bruyamment.

-Alors, ces vacances? demanda Polly Werber.

-Bof! répondit Narcissa. Cette année, je suis restée en Angleterre.

Nous, intervint Julie, la soeur jumelle de Polly, on est parties en Chine. C'est vraiment merveilleux là-bas, ajouta-t'elle, les yeux brillants.

Elle se lança dans un exposé interressant sur les sorciers chinois, exposé qui fut pourtant interrompu par l'arrivée des élèves de Première Année, conduits par le Professeur McGonagall, la directrice de la maison des Gryffondors. Elle plaça le Choipeux sur un tabouret, et celui-ci se mit à chanter. A la fin de la chanson, quand les applaudissements se turent, la Répartition put commencer.

Paris Homérios, un garçon de Deuxième Année, se pencha vers Narcissa et lui soufla:

-Vous avez vu le nouveau prof de Défense contre les forces du mal?

Narcissa observa plus attentivement la table des professeurs. Effectivement, il y avait un visage inconnu. Grand, élancé, ses cheveux tombant négligemment sur son beau visage, il allait sûrement faire des ravages parmis les élèves. Narcissa se tourna vers Capsellia pour lui en faire la remarque, mais celle-ci faisait une drôle de tête. Les yeux fixés sur le professeur, un air d'adoration sur le visage, elle avait un air stupide que Narcisa ne lui avait jamais connu. Elle s'abstint pourtant de tout commentaire. Pâris ne fit pas tant de délicatesse. Il s'approcha tout près d'elle.

-Ouuuhh, chantonna-t'il d'un air niais en battant des cils.

La jeune fille parut sortir de sa rêverie.

-Hein?

-On dirait que Cupidon a encore frappé, susurra bêtement Pâris.

Richard Weasley, son meilleur ami, leva les yeux au ciel. Capsellia se renfrogna.

-N'importe quoi, fit-elle en se étournant.

Elle ne parla plus à Pâris de la soirée. Celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, puisqu'il passa le reste de la soirée à faire des commentaires du même genre à Polly et à July. Narcissa soupira.

-Tu crois que son état va s'arranger? Demanda-t'elle à Capsellia.

-En tout cas, je lui arrangerais bien, moi, grogna Capsellia, en regardant les jumelles bombarder Pâris de boulettes de pain.

A ce moment là, le directeur de Poudlard se leva.

-Une nouvelle année commence, dit-il dans le silence soudain. Aussi, je me dois de vous souhaiter la bienvenue, et je vous demanderais de bien acceuillir votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, Mr Valar Torn.

Ledit nouveau prof se leva sous les applaudissements entousiasthes des filles, et salua la foule des élèves d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire qui fit étinceler ses dents, remarqua Narcissa. Aux côté de Dumbledore, McGonagall se tenait bien droite, les lèvres pincées, visiblement choquée par tant de frivolité.Dumbledore souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde, et recommanda les élèves les plus jeunes aux préfets. Du coin de l'oeil, Narcissa vit Bellatrix et Malefoy, les préfets de Serpentard, se lever, et se demanda si eux prendraient jamais soin d'aider quelqu'un. Apparement non, se dit -elle en voyant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune des Serpentards avec leur bande en écartant les nouveaux d'un air haitain.

A la table des Gryffondors, Franck Londubat se leva pour rassembler les Première Année, immité par tous les préfets de sa maison. Ceux-là, au moins, seraient bien entouré, se dit Narcissa en se rappelant l'attention et l'écoute don't elle avait été l'objet. Entourée de ses camarades, elle rejoignit la tour de Gryffondor, où un feu acceuillant crépitait déjà dans la cheminée de la confortable salle commune. Les filles se séparèrent de Pâris et Richard et montèrent dans leurs dortoir, où les attendaient leurs bagages, sagement disposés au pied de leurs lits. En se glissant dans ses draps, Narcissa ne put réprimer un sourire de contentement. Qu'elle se sentait bien à Poudlard!

* * *

Voilà voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre! Les autres sont prêts à être rentrés sur Nordine, mais suite à un problème d'écran ça ne va pas vite... Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si c'est lent (au cas ou quelqu'un s'inquièterait, hein?)

En tout cas, si ça vous plaît... ou pas... Review Review! Review!


	3. Conversations

Coucou! c'est re-moi! J'ai réussi à poster! Mais je dois vous prévenir: j'ai des problèmes avec l'orthographe en ce moment, donc je corrigerai plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va s'arranger...

La vie avait repris un cours normal pour Andromeda. Elle en aurait presque oublié ses fiançailles, si un détail inattendu n'avait pas tout gâché: elle ne parlait plus à Ted. Il avait très mal prit l'annonce de ses fiançailles, et trouvait qu'elle s'était trop facilement inclinée, ce à quoi Andromeda avait rétorqué qu'elle faisait de sa vie ce que bon lui semblait, et que ce n'était pas à _lui_ de juger ses actes. Là-dessus, les Maraudeurs avaient débarqués, et malgré les protestations énergiques d'Alice et de Lily, ils avaient tout mis en oeuvre pour rendre leur compartiment le plus brillant possible, à grands renforts d'explosions. Quand ils avaient enfin quitté le wagon, Andromeda ne savaient plus quoi dire à Ted pour s'excuser. Depuis, ils n'échangeaient plus un mot. L'année scolaire avait donc débuté tant bien que mal. Heureusement, les Maraudeurs se faisaient plutôt discrets et semblaient s'être redus compte de leur bourde. A moins, pensa Andromeda, qu'ils ne préparent déjà un mauvais coup.

-Hé, cousine...

"En parlant de Maraudeur", se dit Andromeda en levant le nez du devoir d'Astronomie qu'elle était sensée rendre le lendemain. Sirius était debout devant la table qu'elle monopolisait avec tous ses livres. Elle libéra une chaise, sur laquelle il s'assit.

-Ca te dérange si on parle un peu? demanda-t'il presque timidement.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, sourit-elle

-En effet, répondit Sirius d'un air faussement autoritaire.

-Alors, commença-t'il après un instant de silence studieux, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ted?

La plume d'Andromeda lui échappa des mains et barbouilla son parchemin d'encre. Elle prit le temps de réparr les dégats d'un coup de baguette magique.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle enfin. Il est en colère parce que... enfin... à cause des fiançailles.

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

-Je sais ce que tu pense, ajouta précipitament Andromeda. Mais, bien que ça y ressemble beaucoup, je ne pense pas que ça soit de la jalousie. Il pense seulement que je n'aurais pas du me laisser faire, ajouta-t'elle avec amertume.

-Mais il vient d'une famille moldue, il pense que les mariages arrangés sont révolus depuis longtemps!

-Je sais bien! répliqua Andromeda. Mais sa réaction m'avait tellement énervé que je lui ai mal répondu. Et là, vous avez surgit comme un cheveu sur la soupe, en cassant l'ambiance...

Sirius ouvrt de grand yeux.

-Oups... on peut dire qu'on est très mal tombés, là... je sentait bien qu'il y avait comme un malaise...

-Ben oui, il y avait un malaise.

-Bon, conclut Sirus, je me disais bien aussi que c'était bizarre qu'Alice et Lily nous menacent avec leurs baguettes... elles ne l'avaient jamais fait avant...

Andromeda rit, au grand bonheur de Sirius, qui lui prit la main.

-Et toi, dit-il, tu vas ma faire le plaisir d'afficher un beau sourire comme ça au lieu de ton air grognon. Toute l'école se demande quel malheur il a bien pu t'arriver.

Andromeda rougit. C'est vrai qu'elle étit surtout connue à Poudlard pour sa bonne humeur et sa gentillesse. Alice disait en riant qu'elle avait du être un ange dans une vie antérieure.

-De mon côté, je vais essayer de raisonner Ted, continua Sirius.Lui aussi broie du noir depuis la rentrée, tu devrais le voir quand on est tous au dortoir! Pas un mot, à peine un regard.

Andromeda se redressa, horrifiée.

-Non! Ne vas pas lui parler! s'exclama-t'elle.

Son cousin lui lança un regard étonné.

-Je veux dire... tu es sûr d'arriver à trouver les bons mots? tenta-t'elle d'expliquer maladroitement.

-Douterais-tu de mes capacités à me faire comprendre? lui souffla-t'il en rapprochant son visage du sien, le regard faussement menaçant.

-Non, c'est juste que...se reprit Andromeda, embêtée.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle craignait que l'intervention de Sirius n'envenime les choses. Le jeune homme parut comprendre, car il sortit de la Salle Commune en murmurant:

-Alors, il faut que je parle à Remus...

Andromeda sourit, soulagée. Avec Remus, elle était ûre qu'il n'y aurait pas de quiproquo. Parfois, elle s'étonnait de sa capacité à comprendre les choses les plus difficiles et à les expliquer simplement. Un véritable ouvrage de vulgarisation!En espérant que la situation ne resterait pas ainsi éternellement, Andromeda retourna à son devoir.

Elle apposait le point final à son travail quand les Deuxième Année rentrèrent de cour. Pâris taquinaît Capsellia sur le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, malgré l'air de plus en plus menaçant qui s'affichait sur le viage de celle-ci. Andromeda aurait bien mis en garde le jeune Homériopoulos si elle n'avait été curieuse d'entendre l'histoire.

-Alors? Il est comment, ce prof? interrogea-t'elle.

-Super! répondit sa soeur.

Pâris décida de s'en mêler.

-Tellement paaafaaait que Capselia...

-La ferme! s'écria Capsellia.

D'un coup de baguette, elle réduisit le jeune garçon au mutisme, ce qui n'empêcha pas celui-ci de la fixer d'un air moqueur.

-Eh bien, disons seulement que j'étais _très_ admirative, expliqua-t'elle.

-Oui, beaucoup trop admirative, continua Narcissa.

-Ce que veux dire Capsellia, intervint Richard tandis que celle-ci enfouissait sa tête dans ses mains d'un air désespéré, c'est qu'elle était totalement immobile, fixée sur le prof, avec un air d'admiration complètement stupide. Je crois qu'il a commencé à s'inquiéter quand elle s'est mise à baver.

-Je ne bave pas! réagit Capsellia, plus rouge que jamais.

-Mettons. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu passait pour une demeurée.

Capsellia poussa un cri de rage et Richard subit le même sort que Pâris, qui était maintenant secoué d'un rire silencieux. Andromeda les regarda, amusée. Ces deux là promettaient de faire des dégats!

-Sinon, il est interressant? reprit-elle.

-Oui, il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il dit, répondit Narcissa. Tu n'es pas avec les autres?

-Lily est allée accompagner Alice au terrain de Quidditch. Pour admirer Franck, expliqua-t'elle. Et les garçons sont en train de faire quelque chose, quelque part, ne me demande pas quoi. Mais je suppose qu'on va bien rire ce soir.

Narcissa entraina ses amis un peu plus loin, et Andromeda relut son devoir. Elle les observa un moment. Narcissa avait eu beaucoup de chance d'aller à Gryffondor. Andromeda n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle serait devenue à Serpentard, où elle aurait été sous l'emprise de Bellatrix et de Lucius. A la pensée de ce dernier, Andromeda Frissonna. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire à propos de ses fiançailles. Elle se força àpenser à autre chose. Inutile de se gâcher la vie à l'avance! Elle avait une quantité phénoménale de devoirs à rendre. Le professeur McGonagall avait prévenue les Quatrième Année qu'il ne restait plus qu'un an avant les BUSEs, et avait déploré le manque de préparation des élèves.

-Mais, professeur, avait plaidé Sirius, il reste du temps...

-Vous verrez que le temps passe bien plus vite que vous ne pourriez vous l'imaginer, avait coupé McGonagall, et je vous conseille d'arêter vos idioties et de commencer à travailler sérieusement. Et maintenant, revenons en au cour, je vous prie.

Personne n'avait répondu, et le cour avait repris. Andromeda ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester admirative devant les performances des Maraudeurs, mais restait perplexe devant la manière dont ils menaient leurs études, sans qu'on ne les voit jamais travailler (ou si peu). Ted leur rapportait souvent en détail les batailles de polochons qui avaient lieu dans leur dortoir jusque tard dans la nuit, et elles s'étonnaient toujours devant la vitalité des garçons au petit matin. Mais, à ce qu'elle savait, ils ne prenaient aucunne potion de Vitalité, et elle les enviait parfois de cette énergie.

Son regard se posa sur une pile de parchemins vierges, et elle grogna. Encore du travail. Et malheureusement, elle ne disposait pas de la capacité des maraudeurs à faire leurs devoirs à la vitesse du son. Elle prit sa plume, un parchemin, et recopia le sujet du devoir de Runes.


	4. Encore une conversation

Narcissa avait apris depuis longtemps qu'il valait mieux éviter de se retrouver seule à seule avec Bellatrix. Non par crainte que celle-ci ne l'attaque, mais plutôt à cause de l'ambiance; bellatrix essayait immanquablement de l'attirer du "côté obscur de la force", comme aurait dit Lily. On aurait dit que Bellatrix ne savait parler que de l'infériorité des sorciers d'origine moldue, ce qui mettait Narcissa mal à l'aise. Elle essayait de se tenir le plus loin possible de la polémique.

Elle errait dans les couloirs, seule, sans but précis. Capséllia était en train de martyriser Pâris et Richard, sous la surveillance d'Aryus. Elle croisa les Maraudeurs, qui l'accompagnèrent un moment, puis s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. Elle les observa un moment, s'interrogeant sur leur air d'innocence affichée sur leurs visages. Elle tourna au coin du couloir et s'arrêta.

-Guili guili, dit Sirius.

Narcissa risqua un oeil. Sirius chatouillait une poire, qui se mit à rire, et se transforma en poignée de porte. Les garçons disparurent ensuite par la porte, et Narcissa repartit. Au fil de ses déambulations, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans une partie du château qui lui était inconnue. Elle fit demi-tour, mais se retrouva avec Bellatrix. Narcissa voulut rebrousser chemin, mais sa soeur lui prit la main et l'entraina un peu plus loin. La fillette eu alors l'étrange idée que sa soeur la suivait.

-Il faut que l'on se parle, disait Bellatrix.

Elle ouvrit une porte, et poussa Narcissa dans une salle vide. Elle fit apparaitre deux fauteuils confortables, oj elles s'assirent. Narcissa fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaître de son ennui. La conversation promettait d'Ltre passionante, ironiquement parlant.

-Tes prestations scolaires font l'honneur de notre famille, ils te transmettent leurs félicitations, et moi aussi, commença Bellatrix.

Narcissa leva un sourcil. L'opinion de sa soeur ainée sur son travail scolaire était bien la derniPre chose B laquelle elle se serait attendue.

-Cependant, continuait Bellatrix, le fait que tu sois dans la maison de Godric Gryffondor, sur les traces d'Andromeda, ne réjouit pas nos parents outre mesure.

"Ce n'était pas nouveau", pensa Narcissa.

-Il faut également que tu saches que tes accointances avec des Sang-Mélés et des Sang-de-Bourbe sont trPs mal vues. Tes résultats scolaires n'éxcusent pas tout, Cissy, et on ne peut empLcher les gens de murmurer sur ton passage...

Narcissa en eu assez.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? coupa-t'elle.

-ArrLte de fréquenter des Sang-de-Bourbe et fais toi des relations parmi des sorciers dignes de ce nom! Tu verras, je te présenterai quelques personnes respectables, et, qui sait, une famille pourrait te remarquer, et alors, tu ferais un noble mariage...

Narcissa était écoeurée.Sa soeur ne comprenait vraiment rien B rien. Et elle lui parlait de fiançailles!

-Je sais bien que pour toi, la définition d'un sorcier repose sur la valeur de son sang, mais une vie de manipulations et de calculs d'intérLts n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

Bellatrix se redressa.

Les choses changent, Cissy, tu t'en apercevras sous peu. Le Seigneur des TénPbres gagne en puissance, et les Sang-de-Bourbes seront les premiers B partir... il vaut mieux éviter de s'attacher B ces gens lB.

Narcisse se raidit.

-Si tout ce que tu trouves B me dire est que mes amis ne sont pas des gens fréquentables, tu sauras que la prochaine fois il sera inutile de me séquestrer dans une salle vide!

Bellatrix écarta les bras.

-Je ne te retiens pas, tu es libre de partir... mais, n'oublie pas...Quand le Seigneur des TénPbres sera au pouvoir, il choisira ses proches parmi les plus dignes!

-Bella, chuchota Narcissa, tu crois vraiment que j'abandonnerais tout mes amis pour Ltre proche du... Seigneur des TénPbres?

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle franchit aprPs un dernier regard B sa soeur, qui l'observait d'un air triomphant. Avec un haussement d'épaules, Narcissa repartit vers la tour de Gryffondor.


	5. Mauvaises rencontres

Andromeda cherchait Ted. Elle voulait à tout prix avoir une conversation au calme avec lui, loin des filles et de leurs regards entendus, et loin des garçons qui gâchaient tout. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le trouve, parce que la situation n'était plus vivable, et elle se sentait sur le point de craquer.

Arrivée devant un tableau représentant un sous bois, elle s'arrêta. Elle ne savait pas du tout où était Ted. Il restait beaucoup avec les Maraudeurs, ces temps-ci, et comme on ne savait jamais où ces esprits frappeurs ambulants étaient...

Elle en était là, regardant une biche et son faon brouter l'herbe du sous-bois, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix désagréablement familière l'interpeller.

-Alors, on admire le tableau?

Andromeda se retourna, la main serrée sur sa baguette. Lucius Malefoy - son cher fiancé, se rappela-t'elle avec agacement - la toisait, méprisant, comme à son habitude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda Andromeda avec agressivité.

-Pourquoi donc ce ton méfiant? répondit Malefoy sur le ton de la conversation. Ne te viendrait-il donc pas à l'esprit que j'ai seulement envie de passer un moment agréable avec ma... future femme?

Andromeda frissonna.

-Ne rêve pas trop, répliqua-t'elle avec un rictus. Je ne serai jamais ta femme, quoiqu'en disent nos parents.

-Nous sommes pourtant fiancés. L'oublierais-tu? Tu m'as été promise.

Malefoy s'avança, avec un sourire carnassier. Andromeda fit de son mieux pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux, mais elle rencontra le mur et dut s'arrêter.

Malefoy s'avançait toujours. Dans le tableau, la biche s'était arrêtée de brouter et avait relevé la tête, l'air inquiet, les naseaux frémissants. Andromeda serra plus fort sa baguette, ce qui n'échappa pas à Malefoy.

-Tu n'oserais pas m'attaque? se moqua-t'il.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir? gronda Andromeda, les dents serrées.

Malefoy ne répondit pas. D'un geste qu'il fit, la baguette d'Andromeda s'envola et atterrit dans sa main.

-Voyons, dit-il du ton d'une mère qui réprimande son enfant, sois raisonnable. Les membres d'une même famille ne se battent pas entre eux!

-On n'est pas de la même famille!

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, ma douce. Bientôt, nous serons mariés, et alors, lui chuchota-t'il à l'oreille, tu m'appartiendras.

-Vas-t'en!

Andromeda le poussa, mais il était toujours là. Elle essaya de s'enfuir, mais il l'attrapa par la taille et la serra contre lui. Son visage se rapprochait dangereusement tandis qu'elle se débattait. Elle ferma les yeux et se raidit, mais...

-Je te conseille de la lâcher.

Le ton était bref, clair, un peu menaçant. Quelqu'un s'adressait à Malefoy, mais Andromeda ne pouvait pas le voir. Malefoy, en revanche, le toisa du regard.

-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, lança-t'il à son interlocuteur invisible.

"Ca, pensa Andromeda, c'était vrai. Bon sang, il n'aurait pas pu l'attaquer d'abord?"

-Je t'ai dit de la lâcher, menaça l'autre.

Sans répondre cette fois, Malefoy envoya un sort à son interlocuteur. Ce faisant, il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur Andromeda, qui en profita pour se dégager, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Il la retint par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur. Andromeda était pétrifiée. Le regard gris de malefoy était plongé dans le sien, et elle n'arrivait pas à rompre le contact.

-Stupéfix! cria une voix.

Malefoy se baissa pour éviter l'éclair rouge, et força Andromeda à faire de même. Il perdit l'équilibre, et, l'entraînant dans sa chute, ils roulèrent sur le sol. Andromeda se releva rapidement et récupéra sa baguette par terre. Haletante, elle la pointa sur Malefoy qui se relevait à son tour.

-Ne refait plus jamais ça, vociféra-t'elle.

Malefoy ne sembla pas le moins du monde impressionné, mais fit mine de s'incliner.

-Comme tu voudras, répondit-il. Mais, n'oublie pas, il ne te reste que trois ans, après quoi...

-Attention, Malefoy, grogna une voix derrière Andromeda.

Après un dernier regard qui fit frissonner Andromeda, Malefoy s'éloigna, méprisant.

Andromeda se retourna, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec les Maraudeurs. Sirius semblait furieux.

-Ca va? s'enquit-il.

Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, on lui coupa la parole.

-Il ne t'a rien fait? s'inquiéta Ted d'une voix blanche.

Andromeda sentit une vague de lassitude s'abattre sur elle. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et elle dut s'adosser au mur.

-Andromeda! s'écria Ted.

Il accourut vers elle. Derrière lui, Sirius, James Potter, Remus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrow se précipitaient. Ted la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

-Ca va aller, Andro, ne t'inquiète pas...

-On va t'amener à l'infirmerie, ajouta Sirius.

Ils la soutinrent tous deux jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où Mme Pomfresh lui administra une potion Revigorante, et insista pour lui donner une réserve de chocolat.

Quand ils repartirent, Remus chargé des chocolats, Andromeda se sentait un peu mieux. Elle avait eu très peur quand elle s'était rendue compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer si les garçons n'étaient pas intervenus.

-Au fait, demanda Peter, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?

-Oh, euh... rien, répondit Andromeda.

Ted lui jeta un regard en coin, mais ne dit rien.

-Et je dois vous remercier, continua Andromeda. Je pense que j'aurai passé un sale quart d'heure sans vous.

-Madame, s'inclina James, nous sommes à votre service.

Elle éclata de rire tandis qu'il lui faisait un baisemain.

-Sur ce, gente damoiselle, nous allons vous laisser, intervint Sirius. Nous avons à mener une affaire de la plus haute importance...

Il s'éloigna, entraînant ses amis, sous l'oeil amusé d'Andromeda. Un toussotement la fit se retourner, pour découvrir que Ted était toujours là. Elle qui le cherchait, elle était servie, pensa-t'elle. Elle se racla timidement la gorge.

-Toi aussi, merci d'avoir été là, dit elle.

-De rien, répondit Ted. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait pu continuer... Il serra les poings.

-Moi non plus. Je pense qu'il ne se serait pas gêné pour me faire subir tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Ted frémit. Il parut se faire violence pendant un moment, puis éclata.

-Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas... tu ne peux pas vouloir ça! Tu te rends compte que toute ta vie, tu seras à sa merci?

Andromeda s'arrêta.

-Ted, expliqua-t'elle, ce n'est pas parce que je le fais que je le veux! Bien sûr, j'aurais souhaité un autre avenir, loin de ces familles bien pensantes, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement!

-Mais... tenta Ted, on n'est plus au moyen âge, les mariages arrangés sont révolus...

-Pas dans le monde sorcier, répondit Andromeda. Les sang-pur ne se marient jamais par amour. Et je ne me sent pas assez sûre de moi pour tout envoyer balader.

-Alors, tout ce que l'avenir te réserve, c'est une union... avec Malefoy... Et j'imagine que les femmes sang-pur ne travaillent pas, ajouta-t'il. Voyant qu'elle acquiesçait, il reprit: Donc, tu passeras toute ta vie dans un château...

-Une prison dorée, tu veux dire...

-C'est ça... à organiser des goûters avec tes nobles amies...

-Des amies du genre de Mme Malefoy, quelle joie...

-Ou alors tu pourrais... rencontrer d'autres gens, reprit Ted en la regardant du coin de l'oeil. Des gens qui n'auraient pas peur d'afficher leurs convictions haut et fort.

Il la vit se crisper.

-Pas de ça avec moi, se hérissa-t'elle. Tu ne me verra jamais adhérer à ces idéaux là. Je te le jure.

Il lui prit les mains.

-Maintenant, tu le jures, mais plus tard? Qui te dit que tu ne changeras pas d'avis? Avec tes futures fréquentations...

-Jamais. Je n'oublierai jamais qui sont mes meilleurs amis, que les gens auxquels je tiens le plus sont d'origine moldue...

-Alors, assura Ted, tu pourras compter sur moi. Quelque soit ton problème, si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là.

Ils s'observèrent un moment sans échanger un mot, puis reprirent leur chemin. Quelque chose avait changé. Un lien les unissait, et qui serait toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive.


	6. Prévu et Imprévus

Pour la première sortie de l'année à Pré-au-lard, les 4° année avaient prévu de passer la majeure partie de la journée au bord du ruisseau qui passait non loin du village. Ils avaient préparé le matériel nécessaire à une véritable randonnée, fournis en victuailles par les elfes de maisons. Heureusement pour eux, la charge ne serait pas trop lourde puisque Andromeda avait réduit le tout, qui tenait maintenant dans son sac en bandoulière.

Ils firent leurs adieux aux 2° année, qui les regardaient partir avec envie, et descendirent l'allée du château. Arrivés au village, ils s'arrêtèrent chez Derviche et Bang, où Andromeda acheta une jolie bourse à Narcissa. Ils croisèrent également les maraudeurs chez Zonko. Enfin, ils firent provision de chocolats et de confiserie en tout genre chez Honeydukes. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bord du ruisseau. Ils s'installèrent à leur coin habituel, près de l'endroit où un arbre, tombé en travers du cour d'eau, formait un pont. Andromeda sortit les provisions de son sac et agrandit la couverture moelleuse sur laquelle ils s'assirent pour manger. Pendant un moment, on n'entendit que le bruit des mâchoires qui mastiquaient énergiquement.

-Ca fait du bien de pique-niquer de temps en temps, s'exclama Alice.

-Oui, ça faisait longtemps, soupira Lily.

-Vous vous souvenez, commença Ted, quand on est venus une fois, et qu'on a rencontré une licorne...

Il y eu un instant de silence, et Andromeda se rappela cette journée magique. La licorne s'était vite habituée à leur présence, et ils avaient fait cercle autour d'elle. Depuis, ils ne l'avaient jamais revu.

-Je me demande si elle vit encore dans la Foret Interdite, s'interrogea Lily à voix haute.

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, répondit Andromeda.

Alice écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus de poupée.

-tu veux dire...

-Andromeda acquiesça.

-La Forêt ne doit pas être si dangereuse que ça !

-Mais... si on se fait prendre à l'extérieur du château, objecta Lily.

-Il suffit d'être discrets, et tout ira bien, assura Andromeda. Alors, partants ?

-OK, articula Ted, la bouche pleine. On fait ça quand ?

-Je suggère la nuit, déclara Lily. Plus prudent. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de vendredi prochain ? Comme ça, on aura tout le temps de bien récupérer après.

Ils mirent au point les détails de leur sortie et finirent de manger. Après quoi, ils se levèrent pour retourner au village. Ils entrèrent aux Trois Balais en même temps que les Maraudeurs et choisirent de s'installer à une même table.

Ils passèrent l'après midi à discuter de leurs projets d'avenir. James et Sirius déclarèrent à l'unisson qu'ils voulaient être Aurors, tout comme Lily. Alice se voyait Médicomage à l'instar de Peter. Remus, les yeux baissés, avoua qu'il ne savait pas où travailler. Ted annonça qu'il voulait faire un métier en relation avec le sport.

-Et toi ? demanda James à Andromeda.

-Oh, je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Je me voyais bien Auror, mais, que voulez-vous, une jeune fille de bonne famille ne risque pas sa vie pour aller chasser le Mage Noir, finit-elle sur un ton qu'elle essaya de rendre léger.

Il y eu un silence gêné. Ils étaient tous au courant pour ses fiançailles. D'après ce qu'Andromeda savait, James avait réagit comme Sirius. Lui aussi était un Sang-pur, mais ses parents étaient l'opposé complet des Black. Ouverts aux mélanges, ils n'avaient pas été choqués quand la tante de James avait annoncé son mariage avec un moldu. James avait été interloqué par la décision des parents d'Andromeda, puis semblait s'être résigné. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rester dans les parages lorsque Malefoy était à proximité.

-Sinon, reprit Andromeda pour changer de sujet, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du prof de défense ?

Les autres comprirent qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister, et enchaînèrent La conversation dévia ensuite sur les professeurs en général, jusqu'à ce que Remus bondisse.

-Non mais vous avez vu l'heure ?

En effet, il faisait sombre dehors. Il ne restait, à par eux, plus aucun élève dans le pub. Ils sortirent en vitesse et coururent le long du chemin jusqu'au château. Ils arrivèrent enfin au portail.

-Oh non, gémit Peter.

La grille était fermée à double tour. Andromeda poussa un cri de rage et, l'empoignant à deux mains, la secoua comme un prunier. Bien entendu, la grille ne s'ouvrit pas. Andromeda se tourna vers les autres, et vit qu'ils étaient aussi catastrophés qu'elle.

-Ce n'est pas possible, dit Remus. Ils ne peuvent pas nous avoir enfermés. Dumbledore ne le permettrait pas.

Lily frissonna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent ? murmura-t'elle. Ils font l'appel à l'aller, pas au retour !

Un ange passa. Puis, ils entendirent la voix de Sirius.

-James ?

-Tu penses à ce que je pense ? répondit celui-ci.

-Je crois bien. Mesdames et messieurs, reprit Sirius en allumant sa baguette, je crois que nous somme sauvés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'énerva Andromeda. Tu vas creuser un trou ?

-Calme-toi, je te dis que nous sommes tirés d'affaire, tempéra Sirius.

Il repartit vers Pré-au-Lard, suivit de James. Andromeda chercha une explication chez les autres. Remus semblait méfiant. Peter semblait inquiet. Quant aux trois autres, ils semblaient tout aussi abasourdis qu'elle.

Ce fut quand Lily se mit à courir pour rattraper James et Sirius qu'ils sortirent de leur torpeur. Ils les suivirent au triple galop.

James et Sirius s'étaient arrêtés devant une boutique encore éclairée malgré l'heure tardive, et les attendaient. Andromeda s'avança.

-Est-ce que vous allez enfin...

-Chut ! coupa Sirius. Ecoutez tous, il faut qu'on soit le plus discrets possible. Ca veut dire, reprit-il en voyant l'air furieux d'Andromeda, qu'on ne vous expliquera tout qu'une fois arrivés. Compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Remus avait à présent un air soulagé que ne s'explique pas Andromeda. Sirius fit un signe de tête à James qui sortit sa baguette. Ils avancèrent à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte de la boutique que Andromeda reconnut comme étant celle de Honeydukes. Sirius entrebâilla la porte, et, au moment où la cloche allait sonner, Andromeda entendit James murmurer " Silencio ". Sirius ouvrit alors la porte en grand. Il n'y avait personne dans la boutique silencieuse. Conduit par Sirius, ils se faufilèrent dans la cave. James ouvrit alors une trappe dissimulée dans le sol et descendit. Andromeda regarda en bas. Il faisait noir, là-bas, peut-être même qu'il y avait de arai...

-Hé !

Ted, qui s'impatientait, l'avait poussé pour qu'elle avance, et elle serait tombée s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapée par le bras, tandis que Remus la bâillonnait de sa main. Ils la descendirent jusqu'en bas des marches, où ils la déposèrent.

-Tu ne pourrais pas te taire cinq minutes ? lui reprocha Ted.

-Oh, ça va, répondit-elle, en se dégageant d'un coup sec avec agacement. Si tu ne m'avais pas poussée...

-Les enfant ? C'est fini ? Il faut y aller, maintenant, parce qu'on va finir par être vraiment en retard.

Sirius et James étaient un peu plus en avant, avec sur le visage un petit air supérieur qui agaça prodigieusement Andromeda.

-Et toi, s'emporta-t'elle, en avançant le doigt pointé sur Sirius, vas-tu enfin te décider à nous expliquer tout ça !

-On se calme, s'amusa Sirius. Avancez, on vous expliquera tout en chemin.

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression dans le tunnel, ils apprirent que les Maraudeurs avaient découvert ce passage lors d'une expédition nocturne, passage qui débouchait, comme ils le virent, sur la statue de la sorcière borgne.

-Et j'imagine, grinça Lily en époussetant sa robe, que Dumbledore n'est pas au courant.

-Je ne lui ai jamais demandé, répondit James avec tact.

-Bien sûr... mais, si on a pu entrer si facilement, cela veut dire que l'entrée n'est pas protégée, donc personne ne la connaît, conclut Andromeda.

Elle en avait assez. Elle voulait prendre une bonne douche et se coucher, mais elle se rappela l'existence du banquet de Halloween. Avec un grognement de lassitude, elle tourna les talons, entraînant Lily et Alice, et elles prirent toutes trois le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor. Elle était déjà trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit quand Ted regarda Remus d'un air abasourdi.

-Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux filles.


	7. Avis à la population

Coucou!!!

Hem, ça fait longtemps hein???

Bon, je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça, mais je pense que vous vous en doutez: j'abandonne cette fic. Je n'ai plus du tout le temps de m'y consacrer, i même l'envie, je préfère les OS. Alors voilà, c'est triste mais c'est comme ça. Cependant, je laisse la possibilité à qui veut de reprendre la fic, je peux même lui transmettre les idées que j'avais prévues pour la suite...

Si quelqu'un est interressé, contactez moi!!!


End file.
